Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cloud computing environment, computer resources may be delivered as a service over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing may manage the infrastructure and platforms on which a user's data, software and computation are executed. Monitoring the performance of the computer resources may help ensure that the computer resources are functioning properly.